HighSchool in Hell
by leokagome
Summary: After Kagome's parents are killed she is sent to live in a rundown city of crime with her brother. Can she and her sisters survive the Highschool? When 3 men are added it doesn't seem that impossible.
1. unfortunate call

Highschool in Hell

Summary: After Kagome's parents are killed she is sent to live in a rundown city of crime with her brother. Can she and her sisters survive the Highschool? When 3 men are added it doesn't seem that impossible.

The unfortunate call

"No, no, no. It's back flip, somersault, and spits. Then you smile. Is it that hard? Or are you just too stupid to get the concept. Next!" Ayame walked off the stage to her waiting friends.

"Don't worry, what does Ms. Queen Bee know? She has her head too high in the air that she can't even see talent. You were great." Kagome said comfortingly. Ayame smiled at Kikyou, Kagome and Sango.

"You guys are the best friends a girl could have." She said happily as pieces of her auburn hair fell from the two pigtails she wore, her emerald eyes sparkling happily.

"No problem. I mean, no one ever notices that you are nice just because Kouga dumped you to ask Kagome out. If they..." Sango was immediately kicked in the shin.

"Hey, which one of you did that?" She asked angrily, her dazzling brown eyes shimmering with anger as she looked at her two twin sisters. But that all faded as she realized what she had said in front of her red headed friend. Ayame was really sad that her boyfriend of three years had dumped her to ask out her best friend. Kagome had of course said no and Ayame never blamed her but she is still hurt by the episode that day.

Flashback

"Hey Kouga! Guess what today is!" Ayame was really happy that day, it was her and Kouga's three year anniversary and behind her back she hid a little box with his gift inside.

"Ayame, I was just looking for you. Can we go somewhere more uh, private?" Kouga was also really happy, but unknown by her it was for a very different reason.

"Sure! Oh, the closet!" Before Kouga was able to answer she pulled him in.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, Ayame. I don't think we should be together anymore. It's not you, it's me, well, it is kind of you. But not in a bad way. It's just that I have kind of liked Kagome since she moved here, and I'm going to ask her out today. Sorry." With out waiting for a response he left, leaving a girl about to cry. She slowly fell to the floor, her present still firmly held in her hand as if this was all a nightmare, and she would wake up soon to Kouga at her house making her breakfast and telling her he loved her like on their first anniversary.

She opened the box, a silver bracelet with the engravings of 'Kouga and Ayame Forever' was in it. She started trembling, though it was very warm in the closet, feeling so deserted. The love of her life had just dumped her for her best friend, and he had liked her for half a year. She started sobbing uncontrollably for about ten minutes.

"Ayame? Where are you? Ayame?" The door swung open to reveal Kagome Higurashi. She looked like an angel in faded jeans and a pink shirt with sparkles on it. Her chestnut brown hair contrasting perfectly to her pale complexion, her gorgeous blue eyes shined with worry and her naturally red lips slightly parted as she came to her friend. But Ayame turned away, she didn't want to see the one person who had ruined her perfect relationship.

"I said no, thought you should know." She said, unhappy that her best friend was mad at her.

"How? We were perfect...sob...together. How could he...sob...betray me?" The rest was inaudible among the sobs that came from her mouth, her voice so hurt and scared. Kagome hugged her fiercely as Ayame cried.

"I will never let anything happen to you. I'll always be here. No matter what."

"Get away from me! You ruined it…your so perfect… go back to heaven and leave me alone."

Kagome let Ayame do this, but started crying too. They cried and hugged, and Ayame eventually fell asleep, her face tear stained, her hair messy and knotted, her haid resting on the lap of the girl who her boyfriend fell for.

End Flashback

"I'm fine, it was in freshmen year, I'm over it." Ayame said bravely.

"It was half a year ago. You need time."Kagome lectured.

"No I don't! Just leave me alone!" she practically screamed as she ran out the door.Kagome was about to follow her but Kikyou stopped her.

"Don't follow her. She's still hurt." This was one of the only times that Kikyou ever spoke. Though Kikyou was as beautiful as her twin sister she did not contain the same aura. She was quiet and brilliant, sad and calculating while Kagome said everything she thought, didn't think before she acted, wasn't brilliant and had a fiery spirit.

The only physical traits that you could tell them apart with was their eyes, Kagome had blue and Kikyou had grey, and Kikyou's hair was bone straight while Kagome's was wavy and bounced every time she walked. Just then Kagome's cell phone rang.

"Hello. Huh! Mom! Can you go to the market today, there is no good food in the house. I can't be home tonight, I'm sleeping over at Ayame's…yes, Kikyo is coming too. No, Sango isn't coming. She's got a date…Sure you can talk to her…Sango."

Sango glared at Kagome as she was handed the phone. Kikyo and kagome were cracking up as Sango was lectured about guys and how evil they could be. Sango tried to argue with her, but in the end wasn't allowed to go.

"Alright mom, I won't go with Mike. I'll go over to Ayame's house too then. You alright with that. Love you mom, bye."

"Thanks Kags, now I can't go. You are so unfair." Sango said

"Oh come on. I was joking. I didn't expect her to not let you go."

"Yeah right. Well, I'm still going so don't tell mom." Sango asked.

"Of course I won't." Sango walked off to be with Ayame. "That girl has the worst taste in guys. She'll end up heart broken before the school year ends." Kagome said sadly.

"I know. That Mike character is a total creep. He freaks me out. Did you know that before he asked her out, he asked me, and the entire cheerleading team to go 'have some fun in the boy's locker room?" Kikyo said, very upset that her sister would sink so low as to date a creepy perv.

Again the cell phone rang, and this time it only took one ring to get it.

"Yes! What…alright. We'll be there soon." This was one of the only times Kagome's face was stoic, and Kikyo got worried.

"We need to go to the Hospital." Her voice was weak as if she was about to cry.

"Now." They found Sango and ran to the hospital and up to the room they were supposed to go to. When they got there they saw their older brother Souta, who had just turned twenty one.

"What are you doing here? Don't you live in America now?" Sango asked.

" I was going to visit you all here. Then I got the call." He said unhappily. Just then the doctor came out.

" I'm very sorry to inform the four of you that your parents were in a car crash with a drunk driver, they will not make it. Would you like to see them?" He asked.

Kagome went to see them first. At first all she saw was the blood, the blood that was still coming from her mother's bandaged head.

"Kagome, you need to be strong. Take care of your sisters. Be strong." She said quietly.

"Kagome, listen to your brother. You are going to go to live with him, along with your sisters. Don't forget the most important thing." Her father said, his wound was his arms and legs had been badly broken.

"What's the most important thing dad? Daddy? Daddy?" She was about to start crying.

"Don't forget that...don't forget... I... love... I... love...you." His last words hit her more powerfully than anything else could have.

"No dad, wake up...sob...wake up...please." She was begging him to wake up for hours before the nurses took her to the waiting room.

"No, let me see daddy. No!" She screamed.

"No...daddy...wake up...please..." They were all huddled in the waiting room crying when the doctor came back.

"I'm so sorry. Your mother, she died." And just walked away. As they walked out of the hospital at nine at night, Kagome thought of what they asked of her. She would protect them...at any cost.


	2. moving to hell

1Hi there! I hope u liked the new 'highschool in hell' begginning and the dirty dancing 2, inu world. I'm about to start updating can't get worse, start a new fic and I'm so exited!

A/n:on with the story

The entire ride was silent. Kikyou and Kagome were both sleeping on Sango's lap while she stared out the window wistfully.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you all. Things are a little bit different in America. Also, I live in a dangerous place, I couldn't find work anywhere else. The town is off Los Angeles, it's called hell." He said. Kikyou and Kagome were just waking.

"What! The town's name is hell! What exactly do you do for a living? You always avoid the question and change the topic but now you can't. Answer." Kagome practically yelled. Souta gulped.

"Well...you're not exactly going to like this, but... I am a assassin for a big gang in hell." He said very fast.

There was a silence for thirty seconds before a resounding scream cut through the air like warm butter. Kagome's face was livid, her mouth formed into a thin line and her eyes shined with rage. Kikyou immediately knocked her unconscious, not wanting blood to spill and for them all to die like their parents had.

"I couldn't let her kill you in the car, it would have killed the rest of us too." Kikyou explained to a frightened Souta.

"How did you learn to fight like that Kik?" Souta asked as he cowered near the dashboard.

"We all took martial arts for five years, almost six. Neither of us can beat Kagome in battle though, she can face us both at the same time and still blocks every attack." Kikyou said thoughtfully.

"Good luck when she wakes up. I hope you can run fast because Kagome is on the track team, star runner." Sango said.

"Thanks for the support sisters. I really feel safe." He joked, but paused to glance back at Kagome to make sure she was still sleeping.

"Your welcome." they said in unison.

They finally reached a huge town and passed the good houses and found a apartment complex in the medium side of town, the east. While the West was the highest class, the South was also very established. The East was middle and the North was run down. The top apartment was the best looking but still didn't look too good. They carried the luggage and Kagome up to the top apartment and went in.

The kitchen was small and connected to a small dining room with no doors leading to the living room. A small hall had four doors in it. Two of them were open, revealing a small closet and a shabby bathroom with a bath and shower. He opened the door farthest to the right to show the biggest room of all. It had three beds, three cabinets, a closet, a light and three night stands, all of the furniture was in different colors, blue if next to the blue bed, pink if next to the pink bed and green if next to the green bed.

All of it looked as if it had been bought by a girl and it was all new, Kikyou noticed.

"You all will be sharing this room. Kikyou your bed is the one on the left, the one with all the pink stuff on it." He continued by pointing to the middle when Kikyou had put her stuff down on her bed.

"Sango, you bed is the one on the right in only green and Kagome's is the one with the blue on it in the middle." Souta said.He walked out of the room and pointed to the door on the farthest left and said,

"Only come in my room in case of emergency. In the kitchen is a pistol, it's in the cookie jar." He said. Kagome was still asleep but when she was laid on the bed she began to stir.

"You'd better check in with your boss." Kikyou said quietly, trying to be careful not to wake her twin.

"Ok, here is some money incase you want some new clothes for America or some other types of food. If you do go out don't be out after nine o'clock, it will get dangerous." He warned as he handed her two thousand dollars.

"How much is this worth?"Sango asked.

"200,000 yen." He replied. They nodded and Souta left. It was only six pm so Sango went to the store for food while Kikyou watched over Kagome.


	3. life in hell

1Hi! I am transferring the story to computer right now and all of today I will be writing since it's

the end of my semester and I have no homework this weekend, so u can expect a lot more

updates unless something unexpected happens.

With Sango

Sango walked over to a McDonald's and picked up the meals. As she tried to find her way home she heard a car driving slowly behind her. She stopped, it stopped, she ran and it still kept up. Suddenly she realized she was walking into a dead end, and the only way out was past the car. She turned around to see a 2006 Explorer.

"What's a girl as pretty as you doing here at this hour?" A masculine voice asked. The passenger door opened to reveal a tall guy with dark brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had brown eyes that sparkled with mischievousness and two tiny hoop earrings on his left ear. He wore a dark purple shirt that said

"The hand is cursed" and black jeans paired with air force ones.

"Hey Angel, what's your name?" He asked with ease and charm.

"It definitely isn't Angel, I can tell you that." She shot back. Suddenly he started walking forward until,

ring...ring...ring.

The guy pulled out his cell phone and answered,

"Hey...what?...Okay, we'll be right there." He walked back to the car but before he opened the door he turned and said,

"I'll see you around Angel." Then he got into the car and sped off towards the good houses. Sango finally got back to the apartment and they ate and went to bed. Sango couldn't get her mind off of the mysterious stranger she met, knowing there was something different about him though she didn't know what it was.

The next day with Kagome

When Kagome woke up, her sisters were still asleep. She donned a pair of red boxer shorts(the type you buy at victoria's secret, the ones that are a bit longer that underwear) and a white wife beater. She walked into the kitchen and had her McDonald's hamburger from last night since she hadn't felt hungry. She then walked into the living room and noticed a small television in front of the couches. The door opened to reveal Souta, followed closely by a dark haired guy with a ponytail at the nape of his neck.(can you guess who?)

"Kags, go and get your sisters up. I need to talk to all of you." Souta said hurriedly. As Kagome went to their room she saw that Kikyou was awake and had already changed into ripped and faded jeans with a pink peasant top that was semi low cut. Sango was just waking and had on a oversized tee shirt that went to her bottom thigh. Kagome put on a jean skirt that went to her middle thigh and a blue, sparkly and tight tee shirt.

Sango put on jean capri's and they all went out into the living room in time to see Souta handing the guy a wad of hundred dollar bills.

"You! You're that jerk!" Sango's face was full of anger as she saw her brother's perverted friend.

"Why hello Angel. Fancy meeting you at my friend's house. Is he your bother?" He asked.

"Miroku, she's my sister. Don't flirt with ANY of my sisters!" Souta commanded protectively.

"Come on Souta. Lighten up." Miroku replied. Souta gave him a death glare before remembering why Miroku was there.

"Oh, I wanted to introduce you all. Miroku, these are my sisters. Kagome and Kikyou are the twins and this is Sango, my youngest sister." Souta said as he pointed them all out.

"It was a pleasure to meet you but I must be off to see InuYasha now though." Miroku said politely as he bowed.

"Who's InuYasha?" Kikyou asked shyly. Everyone stared at her.

"What? Am I not supposed to be the shy twin?" Kikyou asked boldly.

"No. InuYasha is the leader of our gang the 'Soul stealers', or the East gang. There are four gangs, the Soul Stealers, the Ookami clan, the Wind Blades and the Tokijin. The leaders are InuYasha, Kouga, Naraku and Sesshoumaru." Souta explained.

"I'm going out for a walk okay?" Kagome said as she headed for the door.

"Okay. Be back by seven." He called after her. Once Kagome got home she started to watch the television until she heard gunshots near the complex at nine. She woke Kikyou from her nap and was careful not to wake Sango. They changed into something more comfortable for the cold weather.

Kikyou wore a pink, long sleeved, tight shirt that said,

"Mirror, Mirror on the Wall..." on the front and on the back it said,

"Make him Rich and Make him Tall." She wore tight faded jeans, a white choker, a white jacket and pink flip-flops. Kagome wore tight dark jeans and a light blue tee shirt that said,

"My face is up here." on the front with a black choker, black jacket and blue flip-flops. They ran to the place of the shooting, worried for their brother. When they got there they saw a shoot out of four gangs.

"Who're they!" A guy with red eyes and long black hair yelled out.


	4. kidnapping

Kidnapping

"Yah, what are you doing here? Who are you ladies?" A guy with dark grey eyes and long shiny black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail and danced silently with the wind said curtiusly, eyeing Kagome lustfully while Kikyou was being watched by the red eyed guy.

"InuYasha, get them back to my house now!" Souta shouted dangerously. Kikyou was suddenly hauled over a shoulder and when she looked into his face to tell him off she saw a pair of dazzling golden eyes, shimmering silver hair and two fluffy dog ears perched upon his head that twitched randomly.

"I'm InuYasha, you're safe now." He said slightly above a whisper, Kikyou blushed. InuYasha ran towards Kagome, who had run away towards Souta but had stopped as she saw that Kikyou was safe in his arms. But before he could reach her another sliver haired guy picked her up and ran off. Kagome struggled, kicking and screaming but she couldn't get away.

Suddenly she felt a napkin being pressed to he mouth and her vision blurred, she vaguely recognized the substance on it as cloroform. When she woke up she was in a soft bed, her eyes still closed she wondered why her covers were Egyptian silk and her bed wasn't twin but queen sized.

"What? Where am I? Kikyou? Sango? Souta? Where are you all?" She yelled to the hall. She looked around the room.

"Wow." Was all she could say in response to seeing how big this room was, she could host a party in the room. She saw three doors from her room, one that obviously led to the hall, one that as closed and the last showed a deluxe bathroom. She saw three mirrors placed together in a way that she would be able to see every angle to make sure she looked perfect. A loud shout of glee came from the door leading to the hall but before she could check to see what it was, it showed itself in the form of a small black haired girl that had sparkly brown eyes.

"Hi pretty lad, what's your name? Why did you sleep so long? Will you play with me?" She asked happily, not leaving Kagome time to answer the questions.

"Woah, first tell me who you are." Kagome said.

"Rin is Rin, who are you pretty lady?" Rin said happily as she jumped on the bed.

"I'm Kagome. Where are we? Why do you talk in third person?" Kagome asked.

"We're at my house and Rin doesn't talk in third person. Rin doesn't see no third person. Where's the third person? Oh. Is Fluffy in here? Rin doesn't see no Fluffy. Fluffy!" Rin called.

You could hear steps being taken up the stairs and through the hall, and the door opened to reveal the silver haired guy. She finally got a good look at him and she gasped in shock. He had silky silver hair that was cut to go to a little below his ear, and molten amber eyes that shown with intelligence. He had two magenta stripes on each side of his face as if they were claws. He also had a upside down waxing moon on his forhead.

On his shoulder was a white fluffy boa. He was staring at her before Rin cut in.

"I thought you were already in here Fluffy. Kagome told Rin Rin was talking in third person but there was no third person, what does Kagome mean?" Rin asked curiously.

"She means that you're saying Rin instead of 'I'." The silver haired guy said. Rin frowned.

"Why would Rin want to say 'I' when Rin could just say Rin?" She asked in confusion. He sighed.

"You're right Rin, what could be fun about speaking correctly?" He asked her rhetorically. Rin smiled in triumph and ran out of the room. Kagome smiled in innocence as he frowned in disbelief.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked. Kagome stared at him in confusion.

"That's all you ask? Oh, I just kidnapped you and I am wondering how you slept after I knocked you out with clorophorm." She said sarcastically but he didn't notice.

"Yah." He said. Kagome frowned, trying to think of a way out.


	5. Kidnapper

The Kidnapper

"What's your name? Will you please tell me, I at least deserve to know the name of my kidnapper." Kagome said to him as she ate the breakfast Rin had made for her,

scrambled eggs, sausage and two pancakes that were slightly doughy. She had changed into a light blue shirt and jean mini skirt that he had bought for her before she had woken up.

"Sesshoumaru." Was all he said in return. Kagome looked up confused.

"What kind of a name is 'killing perfection'?" She asked as she dipped her sausage in syrup. Sesshoumaru smiled at her childish antics as she played with her fork, trying to make it 'fly'.

"I really don't know, my father liked weird names. The hanyou is named 'Dog Demon'." He said calmly.

"So InuYasha is our brother?" She asked.

"Half brother, my mother was killed." He said, his fists slowly tightening into balls. Kagome nodded sympathetically as she took a bite of her eggs.

"Why am I here?" She asked nonchalantly but Sesshoumaru froze in place all the same.

"Fine, don't answer me." She said as she cut into her syrup and butter covered pancakes. Sesshoumaru looked over to see her as she closed her eyes and smiled, memorizing the taste of the fluffy pancake, and when her eyes did open they sparkled with happiness. He was mesmerized until the little voice in his head said to him,

'Don't! She is a mere human, nothing more. Why would you possibly think that she would even deserve the respect of looking at you, she should be begging for her life, not asking questions as if you two are equal.' It said in outrage. Sesshoumaru scowled and went back to looking at Kagome, except she was walking into the kitchen. He stood up and followed her, passing the pantry, refrigerator and freezer then coming to the sink.

She put her now only syrup covered plate in the sink and started washing it. He stared as her skirt raised an inch to reveal pale creamy skin as she reached up to get to the sponge. He forced his eyes to travel towards her face but not before taking in her small waist and full chest. As his eyes still traveled up they lingered on her coral pink full lips before traveling to her stormy blue eyes. He gulped. Her face turned and she smiled happily revealing pearly white teeth.

"So…do I get to have more clothes if I am to live here until you decide I can leave? Or am I going to live here forever?" Her smile ended as she said the last words darkly, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Sesshoumaru panicked, he didn't know what to do with a crying girl…but he felt sad that she was unhappy about living here. He worked up the courage to ask her what was wrong when a tear slipped past her eyes and slid down her cheek, stopping at her lips.

Then all the other tears came, speeding down her face to her chin and lips. She turned to him and her eyes shone with sadness. He awkwardly pulled her into a hug and she clung to his shirt, her tears not stopping.

"why? They…sob… left me…sob…why? They promised…sob…why? And now…sob…I can't protect them, I promised…sob." Was all that Sesshoumaru could understand through her tears, so he settled on rubbing circles n the small of her back and whispering in her ear how it would be okay. H was still confused though. 'Who are they? Who left her?'

He thought as she fell asleep on him, her head resting lightly on his chest and her arms still clutching his now tear stained silk shirt. He picked her up bridal style, making sure she was still asleep as he carried her to her room. As he laid her on the bed she started whimpering from a dream, muttering things. As Sesshoumaru heard a few of the words e understood what was wrong and snuggled her into him. Him sitting on the bed with hs back to the wall with her sitting on him.

"Mom…dad…no. You promised…you would be careful." Were her words as she snuggled closer to his body, pulling him into the bed as well. He tied to pull away softly but she muttered "no" and pulled him closer. He settled down after awhile of not succeeding to escape her strong grasp.

She shifted and her head moved to on top of his chest again, with her legs entangled with his. Her arms were still holding his shirt, but the grip loosened. Sesshoumaru fell asleep as he watched her sleep peacefully. When he woke up she was laying completely on him, her hair spread angelically around her head like a halo. She stirred and yawned, starting to wake up.

As her eyes opened her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then she realized it wasn't a dream. She stretched, still on him and started to move off when she noticed that his arm was wrapped around her waist. He immediately untangled his body from her and she stood up while blushing.

"What do you want for lunch?" He asked as he looked at the clock, it read 1:06 pm. She looked at him then at the clock and then finally decided,

"What is there? I mean, anything." He smiled at her manners.

"Okay, I'll make steak and cheese fajitas. That all right with you?" He asked.

She nodded slowly, still a bit sleepy from her nap. As he cooked Kagome looked n the living room for things to do, she found a game cube. She looked through the games but found nothing of interest so she went back to the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru was wearing a 'kiss the chef' apron with a pair of red lips on it and the smell of the fajitas was wafting around the room, disintegrating all the bad smells of previously cooked failures, most likely made by rin. He smiled and she blushed.

"It's almost done." He told her as a parent would their child and she smiled happily. As she ate he watched her, answered her questions and even asked a few of them himself. By the end of the day the day they were fast friends but one thing still hung over her, taunting her with the answer she knew would be given if she asked. When would she go home?


	6. Back with the others

Hi, I hope you like the story and I will update soon.

Chapter 6:On the other side of Town

Souta had not slept in three days, nor did Sango or Kikyou. Souta had called every one he knew to ask if they had seen her, no one answered. Souta knew some one did, they were just hiding or afraid to tell. InuYasha didn't know though, and they couldn't get in touch with his family, they still didn't give up. InuYasha had said that

"She wouldn't be dead, that Sesshoumaru wasn't like that and he couldn't if Rin liked her."

'Rin would like anyone also,' he had said comfortingly to Kikyou as she cried on his shoulder. Miroku had even bought Sango a kitten, a black and grey kitten with almond colored eyes. She had collapsed on him in tears and had cried for hours, him telling her that,

"She is going to be saved." That was about 2 hours ago and now the kitten was trying to play with the sleeping Sango and Kikyou, both were sleeping in Souta's king sized bed as he, Miroku and InuYasha talked.

"You know the possibilities of her being alive, she has been gone for three days, we will most likely find her in some alley or a gutter. And you suggest that I send all of my best assassin's to go find her when she has been kidnapped by the literal 'Killing Perfection?" InuYasha almost shouted. Souta immediately had him pinned to the wall with a gun to his temple and growled out,

"Yes, that's exactly what i want you to do. I want my baby sister back NOW! And if you don't get her back you won't keep your head. Is that understood?" He said maliciously. InuYasha gulped and nodded slowly. Souta grinned again and said,

"Now go out and make the call. If she dies you die." He threw InuYasha to the floor and he scampered to the door. Souta then turned to Miroku.

"I want you to contact everyone and get them to talk, someone must know." Miroku gulped and then said quietly.

"Someone does know. I do." Souta had his hand to Miroku's throat in a instant and whispered,

"If you don't talk no one will ever be able to find you." Miroku gulped again.

"Sesshoumaru took her…he is looking for someone. I think he is infatuated with her." Miroku said as he gasped for breath. He dropped as Souta let him go in shock and despair.

"She won't be dead, he won't kill her. Sesshoumaru you're going to die for trying to take my little sister." Souta said as he pulled out a gun and walked out the door. He searched all the places Sesshoumaru had lived, hoping to find her. All he found was empty houses, destroyed beyond recognition.

He asked around but no one would say they had seen him or where he was going in fear that he would find out and kill them. Sesshoumaru didn't take out just you he took out anyone you held dear to you. Once a guy had tried to rob his hotel in LA and later that week the robber's parents were mugged and killed. His sister fired and forced to live on the streets and his wife and kids assassinated. No one had evidence that it was his doing but there had been similar cases with many other people.

He was cruel, 'enjoying the looks on faces as they were murdered' as InuYasha had put it. He had set his eyes on Kagome but Souta wouldn't let her be hurt in any way, and Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill her or her sisters, just him if he succeeded. Souta was willing to die to save his sister's life. But Souta didn't find Sesshoumau, he had hidden his tracks too well for that. Souta finally went back home at midnight and collapsed on the bed.

The next day he looked, and the next. But still he found no trace of his baby sister. And each night he came home at midnight and collapsed, hoping she would survive until he could rescue her.


	7. author's note

I'm really sorry that it has taken me this long to realize I am in a hole. I try to write but nothing even remotely good came up…I still don't have any more. If you like my story please give me a idea of what to do next


End file.
